Flower Shop At Camp Maria-Levi x OC x Erwin-01
by OPoF1991
Summary: The Reader, or 'Loli' as her friends and 'suppose' lover call her, manages to get to the other side of the lake where the males are taking residence for the summer; little does Loli realize she has walked into some special alone time between Erwin and Levi


Author's Note: Contains high sexual content, male on male and semi-heterosexual. Contains foul language, nudity, anal sex, oral sex, penetration. Don't like, don't read.  
>_<p>

_As I lay upon this cloud, your naked form moves upon this evaporated substance._

_Our hands entwine with yours as we dance upon the clouds._

_Our bodies mound and became one._

_Our hearts beat at the same pace._

_Our breathing._

_Our thoughts drifted back to that one Summer year…_

Grunting, I pulled the small canoe unto the shore.  
>"Loli!" I heard across the other side.<br>"Loli! Come back!"  
>Placing shrubs and broken branches on the tiny boat I looked over to see two tiny figures climbing a single canoe and start heading this way.<br>"Don't worry, my love we're coming!" Christa's voice echoes across the crystal clear water. I grunted and skipped over shrubs, tree roots and other plants until it felt like my legs were going to fall off.  
>Panting and gasping for air, I leaned one hand against the bark of the tree, I turned around so my back rests against the trunk and sat down upon the dirt; the plants are tall enough to shield me from Ymir who was coming to get me-<br>"Mmm."  
>The groan took me off guard, I sat in silence my heart beating to the strange foreign sound.<br>"Hn."  
>"Hmm."<br>Hearing the sweet wet sound of someone kissing I poke my head out seeing two figures behind the tall shrubs embracing one another. One figure was shorter in height than the other. It appeared that they were both female and male compared to their height. How could a female slip over here without a row boat? The other way around from the big blue lake takes an hour on foot and half the time by bus. Did she slip Counselor Hanji's hawk eyes without noticing? That's incredible! I mean I managed to that night nearly a year ago, but that was so late at night and Counselor Hanji was already in a deep sleep from whatever those assholes put into her special energy drink.  
>"Erwin." A male voice moans, my eyes slowly widen I sat in the same position unable to breath, unable to think<p>

Levi wasn't tall enough to reach Erwin's lips so he had no choice, but to use the tree roots to reach chin level with the tall blond.  
>Erwin's bare arm straddled around Levi's back holding him place so he wouldn't slide down, meanwhile, Levi was taking hold of the tall man's forearms tightly feeling his very flesh softly be sucked and kissed by the taller man. Erwin took hold of Levi's chin with his two fingers and moved his head from one side to the other; Levi twitched sending chills running down his back when he felt that sensitive area on his neck be kicked and sucked. They could feel their hearts beating fiercely against their chest, sweat was dripping down from their brow.<p>

"Fuck! It's so hot!" Levi complained, even though he wore the same long blue pants and the same white tank top as Erwin. His lover could only moan in response, snaking his hands down his short lover's waist band, hooking his two index fingers on them Erwin pulled away and dragged Levi's sweat pants down, along with his boxers to his knees; Levi held for dear life to the tree trunk as Erwin was eye level with his limp erection.

"Well," Erwin grins, wrapping his digits around Levi's hard manhood and stroke it with the foreskin sliding up to almost the tip of Levi's penis and on down.

"G-uh!" Gasped Levi as his fingers dug into the wood of the tree trunk, "Ahh! Ugh! F-f..fu..fuck!"

Erwin moaned and released his moist tongue an slide it upon one side of Levi's member, the shorter man with the dark strands and the undercut stared down at his lover with half-lidded eyes, and his mouth wide open. Levi's throat began to tighten up as he felt that he could scream, wincing his eyebrows frowned.

"Gah-uh!" Levi pressed the back of his head back, his well-built chest heavy violent back and forth feeling the moist walls of Erwin's mouth stretch around his hard and thick member, strands of blond moved back and forth as he thrusts his head back and forth, his cheeks sinking in as Erwin sucks his young lover's hard member twirling his tongue as well in the process. "Hn! Ahh! Eee!" Levi took hold of Erwin's hair and clinched tightly.

Levi's breathing had become rapid from the blissful feeling down below his waist. Raising his head to the sky Levi stared at the green leaves hanging high upon the branches, feeling the cool air as it blew upon his sweaty body. Erwin stared at his lover and finally decided to his end his little heavenly torment.

"Let's turn you around." Erwin said stand high and tall at his short lover.

It did not take Levi long enough to face his back Erwin's body with his bare ass sticking out and his feet still planted on the tree's room, the tall blond couldn't wait any longer and got down to business, Levi's heart skipped a beat and bit his bottom lip as he felt the tip of his tall blond bushy brow lover's tongue easily slide into his asshole, "Oi!" Erwin's strong hands grasp tightly to Levi's penis stroking it soft at first and then he gained pace, "Er…Erwin! You…Bastard! Ahh! Mmm! Ugh! Hnn! Please…Just get it don't and over with and shove your fucking dick in me!"

Erwin groans and pulls away with a string of saliva attached from his moist lips to that of his short lover, "Levi, you're not ready."

"Yeah, I am! Just do it, please! I beg you!" The blond stares up at Levi, it is rather odd seeing the short man with the emotionless expression and brutal personality that sends fear down people's spine starring back at him with furrowed eyebrows and a pleading appearance on the younger shorter man's face. Erwin chuckled and stood up, slowly pulling both his boxers and pants down to his knees, pre-cum appeared dripping down from the tip of his dick, he smeared it around Levi's hole for an easier access, the tall blond watched and saw the little trembles formed upon Levi's body and without warning Erwin took his own hard rod into his hand and pushed inside feeling the tightness of Levi's asshole stretch and tightly wrap around Erwin's dick like a rubberband wrapped tightly around one's wrist.

"Ahh!" Levi moaned his eyes widen and his mouth hung open…

And this is where we left off…

"Hn!"

"Guh!"

The sound of their moans, the pattering of their firm bodies as they roughly collided together. Sweat was dripping down from the very pores of their hot moist bodies. How long has it been since these two have been going at it? Curious and also turned on I hid myself well between the bushes watching these two lovers were moaning.

"Fucking move faster!" Levi Ackerman, grunts as his hands were pressed against the bark of the giant tree, his hard member being stroke firmly by no one other than the other Camp Counselor, Erwin Smith, and damn was Bushy-Brows going at it when his short statured handsome boyfriend with the undercut hairstyle ordered him to go faster.

"Aah! Aah! F-F-Fuck! Fuck me! Erwin!" Levi moans turning his half-lid eyes back to the Commander. Erwin rested his fingers under Levi's chin and there I caught them making out, their kisses were not passionate and clean, but sloppy and their lips disconnecting were loud.  
>Erwin removed his hard member and turned Levi around, lifting the short man off the ground Levi wrapped his legs tightly around Erwin's arms while Erwin held Levi up by his ass.<br>"Lets stick that fucking cock in." Levi mumbles to himself, reaching over Erwin's arm and rubbed the tip of the hard rock around his throbbing asshole before pushing pressure on it allowing half of the tip to spread open his hole once again.  
>"UGH!" Erwin groans thrusting himself in.<br>"AA! Nngh!" Levi moans, the young short Counselor pressed his head back and looked up at the sky while feeling his lover's head rests upon his shoulder...

_POUND! POUND! POUND!_

"HAH! MMPH! AAH! ERWIN!" Levi moans echoed through the forest.

_POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND!_ The sound of their flesh colliding echoed through the entire forest..._.POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND!_

"Ah! AH! AH! OOH! ERWIN!" Levi cries out, both of them staring at one another. "I'm going to _cum!_"  
>Erwin shudder it felt so good, warm and moist inside of Levi he wished that this would never end, "Hold...<em>on<em>...A-Ah...L-li-little _longer_!"  
>Levi's stomach was tightening up and becoming cramp, he needed to release and soon.<p>

_POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND!_

"Ugh!"

"Ah!"

"Hah!"

"Gu-ah!"

"Hmm!"

"Hah!"

"Fuck!"

"You feel so good!"

_POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND!_

"LE-VI!" Erwin's body was twitching, his stomach tightening up even his time was coming closer, the shorter man wrapped his arms safely around his taller lover's neck, their tongues twisting and twirling with one another moaning and groaning through the process. Levi couldn't hold back and finally his tightened stomach became loose and out flies out this thick warm liquid that coated both of their faces and clothing. Erwin, in return, released his warm seeds within his lover feeling the blissful sensation of his warm seeds mixed in with the warmth of Levi's insides.

While Ymir pushed the canoe unto the dirt ground. The sound of heavy panting and loud footsteps could be heard coming her way, "Huh?" Turning around she saw me moving up and down, "Hey, Loli! There you are beautiful!"  
>"Get back on your canoe!" I ordered, I rushed over to mine pulling and yanking off the branches and twigs off of mine.<br>"Wha? Why?"  
>"I-i-it's so hard to explain!"<br>"But Loli-" She walks over to me, inches away from her I gave her a rather stern look.  
>"Get. In. Your. Canoe. NOW!"<p> 


End file.
